


Vid: Parachute

by thingswithwings



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, M/M, OT3, Partnership, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: I don't need a parachute, baby, if I've got you.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 41
Kudos: 112





	Vid: Parachute

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Parachute" by Ingrid Michaelson.

[Download from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?5m36hg2qk73vcai)

[Download .srt subtitles file from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?jp5mu13c173dys9)

[Link to lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/ingridmichaelson/parachute.html)


End file.
